Stupid Fox
by AuLocks
Summary: Rinoko is thrust into the world of naruto where she is given a chance to change the course of events that will unfold. Now everyone in the narutoverse is fucked over and they don't even know it yet.
1. Chapter 1

It happened in an instant.

I was driving so fast trying to get to the animal hospital, worried out of my mind about the fox in the back of my truck. I kept glancing back at it, worried it might die, but looking back that was probably stupid, I guess that's why they say hindsight's 20/20…

I looked away from the road for probably 2 seconds, just enough time to miss the giant truck that pulled in front of me. There was a loud noise, then pain and a flash of light.

Then there was nothing…

Followed by chaos, absolute chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

When they tell you all about what happens after you die, they make it sound so convincing and awesome you just want to believe them. Now that I've actually done it, I'm not that impressed.

First there was nothing, absolute blackness I couldn't even see my body. Maybe that's cause I didn't have one? Was I really nothing more than a soul? Was I no more than the compilation of my emotions and memories? Before I could go into a full blown existential crisis there was a blinding white light and a strange pulling sensation.

"Twins!" some voice I faintly recognized was shouting out in surprise. I tried to open my eyes with a near herculean effort and what I saw shook me to the core. I was looking straight into the beautiful blue eyes of none other than THE Minato Namikaze. Lord Fourth. The Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

"NO!" I screamed but it came out choppy and too high pitched, completely foreign to my painfully sensitive ears. There's no fucking way this is happening, this is impossible! Nope. No. Nuh-uh. No way in hell was I where I think I am right now. Impossible!

"Did she just-" Kushina started to exclaim but was cut off.

A man in an orange mask with a dark robe cut her off. "Fourth Hokage Minato… step away from the jinchuriki.. or else this child will die after its first minute." He was holding a wailing bundle with a shock of blonde hair. Holy shit that's Naruto. That's the Naruto that given time will save the shinobi world, and hes in the hands of Obito Uchiha. Red alert this is not a dream, this is really happening why cant I move?! Looking down at myself I saw and realized I was now stuck in an infantile body.

While all these revilations where happening to me, Minato was busy being the badass that he is. He had already caught Naruto and was just seeing the paper bombs. He of course removed them and grabed me before using the flying raijin jutsu to get us out of there. It was at this point that I promptly passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't wake up again until after my new parents were already impaled.

There was an immense burning sensation, it was like someone stuck a hot iron into my stomach and was swirling it around like they were trying to stir a hot soup made of my intestines. Then after that immense pain subsided, waves of rage and power washed over my tiny frame. That much hate could only come from one source, the Kyubii, if it was inside me.. did that mean that I had received the other half instead of Minato taking it with him? That must be it, or else why would he put it in me instead of Naruto?

"Why?" I tried to ask, to make someone tell me why I was stuck in a fictional universe but I couldn't make my foreign body form the words completely so it came out as a garbled mess of sounds.

"I guess I have to say…. Wheeze… I agree with everything your… wheeze.. nagging mother had to say." Minato and Kushina were above me and with a powerful realization, I finally understood that these two were now my parents. They were my parents and they were going to die leaving me alone with Naruto. An overwhelming and completely confusing feeling of sadness overtook me and I began to cry. I barely knew these people and yet.. no that's wrong, I did know them. I knew them better than any newborn could know their parents, and before I could even speak to them I was going to loose them.

That's when it hit me.

I was in this world, and that means that I could affect it, I could prevent things like Ourochimaru taking out the leaf at the chunin exams. I could prevent pain from destroying the entire village. I could save Neji and Shikamaru's father. So many lives could be affected. If I learned how to communicate with Kurama right away then I could probably help defeat Zabuza without having to kill him.

Jiraiya sensei… I could save him.

In that moment, I made a decision. I would learn to be the best shinobi I could be as fast as I physically could. To protect others. To protect my new brother, so that he would never have to go through as much pain as he was fated to suffer. And I would make sure he was never alone.

I'm going to become a ninja.


	4. Chapter 4

When the messenger toad arrived from Mount Myoboku to the small town where I was gathering intel for my new book I knew there was something wrong. He arrived with a key to a sealing jutsu saying that he was sent by Minato. Why would I need such a thing when the kid and his wife were more than capable shinobi able to protect such an important tool used for controlling the fox demon?

Immediately I used the reverse summoning jutsu to appear in the hokages office in konoha only to find it full of people. ANBU, council members, and high ranking ninja who normally in their daily lives maintain high levels of composure and strict self control and almost every single one of them was in a state of panic. The one man whom was not in fact out of his god damn mind happened to be standing in front of the hokages desk staring down at two bundles that were wailing at the top of their lungs. Hiruzen was clutching the edge of the desk with both hands turning white at the knuckles from the over-strong grip.

Wading through the crowd I made my way over to the Third, "Sensei, what is going on? Where is the Fourth Hokage? Why are there so many Shinobi in-" I stopped short as I finally got a good look at the two squirming bundles on the desk. They were children, infants no more than a day old by the looks of it. The boy had a blonde tuft on top of its head and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. Where as the other one was a girl with tomato red hair and deep blue eyes that were carefully watching what was happening in the room. But the children's obvious similarities to my student and his lover was not what had me stopped in my tracks. It was the insignia on both of their abdomens that marked them as jinchuriki, but why two? "What happened to Minato?"

"Kushina Uzumaki went into labor last night and safely gave birth to these twins you see before you. However immediately after she was kidnapped by an unknown assailant who extracted the nine tails then used it to attack the village. The Fourth Hokage along with Kushina gave their lives to subdue the nine tails and divide it into two parts using the reaper death seal. Following this the two halves were then sealed inside their two children." The old shinobi took a shaky breath and continued on with his report. "In her last moments Kushina Uzumaki told me that the name of the boy was to be Naruto a name taken from a character in one of your novels Jiraiya. Unfortunately, she failed to give a name for the girl and seeing as you are the godfather that responsibility should fall to you."

This information caused the earth to tremble under foot, the world for a brief moment stopped turning at least to my senses. The child of legend is dead? How on earth was this possible? Was it because the prophecy was false?

"Rinoko.. they were going to use Rinoko if it was a girl." I don't understand why my voice sounded so calm when the entire world was going crazy.

"Rinoko, that's a good name filled with conviction. Perfect for the shinobi she is now fated to become." The Hokage had a look in his eye that showed that he was not all there at the moment. "The current issue at hand is where the kids will go now that they are orphans. They will be hated to matter where they end up. The question is what will be the best for them as future protectors of Konoha."

At this point another shinobi in the back of the room with a bandaged right side of his face stepped forward. "I would like to request that the two Jinchuriki be handed over to the Foundation so that they may receive appropriate training and education in the ways of a ninja."

"Of course they're not going to be given over to the damn Foundation Danzo. You and your organization create excellent weapons not excellent shinobi. These children are going to become ninja with as strong a will of fire as their parents one day. I will not allow them to join in your cult." I couldn't believe the gal of this man." I will take them until they are old enough to decide whether or not they want to join the academy. "

"No." Hiruzen said firmly," your work for the village will suffer if you have to tote around a pair of children, and your intelligence is vital to the leaf. I know you're their godfather but we can't allow you to be held back by them."

Am I no good to them? I looked back down at the now sleeping face of the boy and felt a wave of sadness wash over me. _He's going to look exactly like his father._ I looked back at the girl only to realize that she was watching me. Beautiful dark blue eyes were transfixed on me with a look far too intense for a child who supposedly had just been born.

"I think we should wait until the children develop more to decide their path and what is best for the village. Until then it's probably best that they know nothing about what happened today and how they were related to it. Unfortunately that would mean that they would need to be interned in an orphanage." Sarutobi sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands. "I will draw up the paper work and draft a few laws to prevent their knowledge of tonight. After I finish with that we will host a meeting to decide where to go from here." Glancing at me he asked, "Would you like to be the one to take them to the orphanage?"

I suddenly became so tired, everything was exhausting but I knew that for the sake of my student I had to be the one that took them to the next stage of their lives. "Yes sensei."

* * *

 **Alright, this marks the end of day 2 of my first story I've ever written. Thank you so much everyone who followed this story already and thank you to everyone who has left a review. You have no idea how much that helps! *.***


	5. Chapter 5

I was livid.

I mean when I watched the show I assumed that Naruto was placed in an orphanage and left alone because there were no other options. Maybe he couldn't stay with the Third because it would bring him too close to Danzo, or maybe there was no one still capable of watching over him when the attack was over. But no, the truth is that Naruto's life was decided by a mere few sentences and then put on the back burner till he was old enough to start making trouble. At this point in our lives they didn't even think that we were human beings with emotions of our own who would be eternally affected by the results of tonight's decisions. The only one who seemed to realize this was Jiraiya, and there wasn't anything he could do.

As he was carrying us to the orphanage the old sage whispered to the sleeping Naruto and I secrets about ourselves, he told us that our parents were great people. He told us that with any luck and a little effort we would be too. He told us that no matter what happened that our parents loved us, and if we were anything like them soon others would to. At this a single tear escaped and ran down his already wrinkled cheek. _Oh no, this must really have affected him. Well duh, his students are all dead now and he can't even repay them by taking care of their kids._ With my weak chubby hand I reached up and tugged on Jiraiya's silver hair which was surprisingly soft and thin. I tried to tell him that I believed him, that I trusted him and that everything was going to be okay. Of course I couldn't actually say these things because I didn't have full control of my voice but I tried to convey these emotions with my eyes and my actions. He gave me a strange look that caused me to realize the effects of my knowledge.

Of course he would think my behavior was strange. I shouldn't be affected by his words, I shouldn't even be able to understand them. Therefore my reaction was curious. If anyone knew that I knew the paths this world was going to take then I wouldn't be allowed to leave the village. I would be constantly watched and if word got out I'd be in serious danger from other villages. This also means that I would not be able to fulfill my quest. I'm going to have to keep this a secret because I couldn't have other people complicating my plans. So for now that means I would need to pretend to be just another child.

"Gahhhhpthhh!" I cried out with an uncoordinated smile. For extra effect I kicked my legs jerkily and pulled on his hair a little too hard.

Immediately he visibly relaxed and let out a small smile "Just make sure your brother doesn't get into too much trouble alright Rinoko? It appears you're going to be the only one who can for a while." With these words we arrived at the orphanage. It was a shabby looking building that was dead silent. Of course it was the middle of the night and all the tenants were asleep.

Very carefully the Sage placed both Naruto and I on the top step of the orphanage and rang the bell, with a quick pat on the head for the both of us he pinned a note to the blankets we were wrapped in. Of course this note probably gave our names and why we were here. Afterwards he disappeared but my guess is he was still nearby watching and waiting for us to be taken inside.

The woman who came to the door seemed nice enough, however she didn't know who we were yet so that was probably going to change soon. I was right of course, within the next week word got out that the children of the Hokage that were born that night were now the new Jinchuriki and with that the new law was passed. Let's say it didn't take her long to put two and two together with our distinct hair color and coincidental arrival date. I guess the only reason that she didn't shove us on someone else had to be because of whatever was written in the letter that came with us. The discrimination started off with simply disgusted looks but eventually evolved. By our sixth month in the home, the mothers would ignore our cries for hours before they would come feed us or change our diapers. There was no affection whatsoever from them and for the most part unless we screamed at the tops of our lungs we were left alone in our tiny nursery that used to be a closet (they didn't want us near the other children).

This was perfect for me because I needed the privacy. I used the time spent in the closet mastering my new chakra filled body. I learned how to move my hands and feet with moderate control within a month, unfortunately my muscles were not developed enough to support my own weight. After that I mastered speaking again and I realized my voice sounded softer and more melodious than it did in my previous life. But the thing I was most frustrated with was not wielding my chakra as Id expected it to be. I had given up on it on the first day when I realized I had absolutely no clue and there was no way I was gonna figure it out without some direction. It was trying to contact Kurama that had me seething in my crib that felt more like a cage. I knew roughly how to do it because of the anime. It shows how Naruto was taught to access the kyubi's chakra but for the life of me I could not remember how he learned to contact him. It's been almost four and a half months since our birth and I have yet to find even a whisker. Lately it's been non-stop meditation interrupted only by Naruto's wails whenever he needed something, and I am going crazy, I needed someone to talk to and although Kurama was probably not the best of company he was going to be the only person I could completely confide in for all the time I was going to be here.

Tonight was no different. I was sitting in the cradle trying to do a lotus pose which was quite difficult considering how short my legs were and how my weak neck muscles still couldn't completely support my head. For the umpteenth time I tried to look within myself but this time I did something different. I allowed myself to get angry, to let the wrath I felt at the world and those who will do me and my new brother and the people he loves wrong. I used this anger to connect with the hatred I felt the day I was born into this world and followed it to the source of the rage.

 **So you found me brat. Its about damn time.**


End file.
